the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro Nakamura
'Approval:' 6/17/16 - 11 feats Razze v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Shiro is a tall, lean young man, with sky blue hair and hazel gold eyes. His right eye is covered by long bangs. Shiro is one of 4 children, the second youngest and by far the most average of all his siblings. Shiro has a gentle attitude towards life and is very well liked in Kumo. While typicially very sociable, Shiro is easily overwhelmed by powerful personalities and can tense up in high stress situations, when he needs to stay level headed the most. He likes to garden and often takes treks to springs to collect the nutrient rich waters to help his garden of medicinal plants grow better. Shiro's talents lie in his water manipulation, which he manifests with Bubble Ninjutsu, allowing him the versatility of all that offers. Shiro wears a white and blue tunic with gold accents, light colored pants and ninja sandels. When it's time for a mission he dons very light armor in the form of shoulder guards and gloves. Shiro is a wonderful singer, but doesn't like to sing in front of people he doesn't know. He's a gifted dancer, but keeps quiet about his passion for it, however in combat he uses his balance and grace to outmaneuver his enemies. 'Stats' (Total:101) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 18 ' 'Chakra Levels: 16 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' '''Endurance: 11' ' CP: 110 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Specialist ' 'Chunin: Paper Ninjutsu ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 12 Banked feats: 0 Water Release #Bubble Ninjutsu- Catch and Release- Shiro creates a bubble (of various size if necessary) to trap an object or person, after doing so he will cause the bubble to burst damaging anything or anyone inside of it. For a more practical purpose, this can be used to hold objects that are dangerous to hold, or carry heavy things. (10) #Bubble Ninjutsu- Barrage- Shiro fires off a barrage of hundreds of bubbles at long range that will slam into his target and burst. Can be used to hit a wide area with weaker attacks or a concentrated attacks with will do more damage. (20) #Protective Bubble- Shiro quickly creates a sturdy dome of water around himself and nearby allies, protecting them from incoming attacks.(20) #Hydromancy- Shiro creates a large amount of water that he'll gather around him, he can then decide to attack in a dome shape around his body (10ft radius) or fire the water in a straight line with extreme force at a much greater distance.(40 cp) Medical Specialist #'Mystical Balm Technique' - (Same effect, but for fluff purposes Shiro uses healing balms) This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. #'Pentacle Healing' - Must take mystical palm first. This allows for an instant heal of 2x the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign.(40) Paper Ninjutsu #Flight- Shiro turns his body into paper and manipulates his own body allowing him to hover and fly with ease. In combat, he creates a pair of paper wings a well. But for casual purposes Shiro can turn his body into many paper planes, or butterflies for the sake of travel. (10 to activate, 5 to maintain) #Paper Binding Grasp- Shiro will send hundreds of pieces of paper at once to create chains of sorts to grasp his target before anchoring themselves in the ground.(20 cp bind, 10 to maintain) #Swan Bomb- Shiro creates a very simple looking paper swan that's loaded with paper bombs, though one wouldn't know it unless they could sense chakra, Shiro will send it towards his target. Once he chooses, the bombs will cause a massive explosion.(20) Others/Stats/Equipment #Stats +6 x3 Equipment *(3) Bubble Blower *(4) Naginata *(3) Set of Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 31,500 * Ryo left: 31,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 74' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 3 QP- 12 ' 'Festival of Blossoming Explosions'Qp-4 Ryo-2000 '''Shia the Buff QP-4 Ryo-2000 (Chunin Exam) Tragedy in Red QP-4 Ryo-2000 ' '''C-Rank: 1 QP-4 ' '''Sea Monster Slayers QP-4 Ryo-2000 D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 13 QP-52 ' '''Hit The Road! (6-10-16) QP-2 Ryo-1000 A Return Trip to Ame (5-31-16) QP-2 Ryo-1000 The bustling Port Town (5-26-16) Qp-4 Ryo-2000 A Quick Trip to the Mainland (5-1-2016) QP-5 Ryo-2500 Training(3-27-16)QP-1 Ryo-500 ' 'Kumo Spring Festival (4-5-16)QP-2 Ryo-1000 Arrival at the Destination (4-10-16)Qp-5 Ryo-2500 Escort and recovery (Skirmish)(4-1-16)Qp-4 Ryo-2000 Entering The Land of Hot Water (3-29-16) Qp-5 Ryo-2500 Back at the House(4-19-16) Qp-8 Ryo-4000 A day of dightseeing? (3-15-16)QP-8 ryo-4000 We've Arrived! (3-8-16) QP-2 Ryo-1000 Crossroads(2/29/16) QP-4 Ryo-2000 Overseen: 2 QP-6 The Trouble With Big Rabbits QP-4 Ryo-2000 [Skirmish} The Demon Snake Twins Awake!(6-10-16) QP-2 Ryo-1000 'History and Story' Shiro is one of 4 children, he has 4 sisters, two older (20 and 24, the eldest is adopted) and a younger sister, 14. He's incredibly plain and doesn't stick out aside from his skill as an apothecary and his ability to manipulate water. When his father fell ill, Shiros, his siblings and mother agreed that they would work hard to get the money to help him. Shiro quickly learned medicinal skills and began a garden to grow the necessary plants to help his father. His mother is a high ranking Shinobi in Kumo, and respected hunter, his eldest sister is an ANBU, his second eldest sister is a weapons master and his little sister is skilled in ninjutsu and it's application. Shiro was raised in a loving home and his family supports each other as best they can. Shiro makes money by selling extra poultices and doing work as a healer. Category:Character Category:Kumogakure